A change of plans
by jeremy1555
Summary: Scar plotted to kill Mufasa since he became king ,he plotted day and night for fool proof,he thought of nothing else for years,finally he gets the chance to do so, and he bails, now he has to face judgement and the rage of his brother and his pride,will he be exiled or can they see the good that has suddenly sparked in heart?
1. Chapter 1

Scar watched attentively as Mufasa ran through the herds of buffalo, even if he did survive he would need to climb out, oh how he hoped he would climb out of the chasm, he wanted to give him a proper farewell, wanted to see his face when he saw how he was played a fool. Mufasa put Simba onto a rock, he was about to climb out when he was rammed in the ribs he smiled as he was carried into the stream of the herd, knowing Mufasa he wouldn't be killed so easily; and of course his prediction was correct, Mufasa leapt out of the stream to the side of the chasm, dragging himself up the side he looked up to see Scar himself. A wry grin came to his face as he watched intently as the lion he once called brother dragged himself up, finally when he was in reach of Scar, he pleaded for his life.

"Scar brother, help me!"

Scar's grin grew wider and more menacing as he nearly leapt at Mufasa, digging his claws into the flesh of his brothers paws he smiled at how helpless he looked, he was about to say his final goodbye when he suddenly began to hesitate, his conscious getting the better of him, the longer he thought about it the less he wanted to go through with this, "_I can't turn back now, I will never get another chance as good as this to be king", _however scar found himself unable to continue with the plan he had dedicated his life to since Mufasa became king, "_what are you waiting for you idiot kill him! You will never be king if you don't finish, it's been your life's dream, you've come so far, do it!" _He screamed in his head to kill him_, "throw him off!" _it was no use though, he couldn't do it, he knew what he had to do, he couldn't believe he was doing it though.

He retracted his claws from Mufasa's paws, _ "great now what am I going to do", _he sighed as he slipped his paws off of his brothers and pushed himself back to the high ground, then he put his paw out for Mufasa, "brother, take my paw." Mufasa didn't hesitate as he firmly took his paw, sinking his claws into his paw, anger in his face, Scar knew he was going to get a beating he wouldn't forget, there was no turning back now, he found himself terrified yet self satisfied for some reason. Mufasa finally got himself up to where he could pull himself up to the higher ground, his face changed from anger to rage instantly as he quickly whacked him with his paw, though his claws were put away he still sent Scar flying a few feet landing head first on the ground. Scar groaned, his head throbbing from the blow and from slamming head first into the ground, he opened his eyes to find Mufasa standing over him, rage contorting his face.

"Traitor!" He thrust his paw across his face again, claws still not out yet he felt as though his skull was being crushed under the blow, Mufasa hit him again on the other cheek, then the other, he continued this for a few minutes, Scar truly thought he was going to be pawed to death, however Mufasa eventually stopped, heaving heavily as he glared at Scar, all bloody and battered to a pulp. He walked away from scar turning his back to him, this made Scar assume he was being aloud to finally stand. However as soon as he tried Mufasa veered around pouncing on top of him bellowing a fierce roar, Scar's ear rang and for a minute he thought he had gone deaf, Mufasa glared at him then walked away again, Scar kept himself down on the ground not even letting a muscle twitch, Mufasa sat down looking at the ground silently, a minute passed, "rise brother."

Scar quickly tried rise to his paws, he fell however, beaten and bruised he was too weak to stand, Mufasa turned to look at him with cold eyes, he stood and walked over to Scar, staring down at him with unreadable eyes, then he surprised him by gently putting his head under his chin helping him to stand, then he slowly moved away to see if he could stand on his own, Scar wobbled on his paws huffing and puffing from exhaustion. "Look at me scar", Scar did what he was told obediently looking at him with guilty eyes. Mufasa's face turned to an angry glare as he barred his teeth, "I should gut you for what you tried to do to me Scar, you betrayed me, you betrayed my family- your family!"

Scar looked to the ground as he said in a weak voice, "I know..."

Mufasa circled him with his glare flowing straight at him, "I should banish you for what you did today, so tell me Scar what was your plan after you killed me? Did you plan to kill my son also?"

"Yes..."

Mufasa circled him at a faster pace "And you would rule pride rock", then he suddenly got into his face staring him down, "I know you wouldn't be able to do this on your own Scar, your going to tell me who helped you do this Scar, so who was it?"

"It was the hyena's, I told them I would let them live in the pride lands and I would feed them and nourish them, in return for their undying obedience to me and me alone."

Mufasa nodded, "ah, I should've guessed you would use **them **to help you, you'd have complete control over the lionesses, you'd be the unstoppable tyrant, able to do whatever you pleased how you pleased."

"Exactly..."

"it must have taken years to think of such a fool proof plan, I assume you used my son as bait?"

"Yes he was bait... yes it took years, day and night for years straight all I thought about- I all I **lived **for was this goal I had, coming up with the plan, smoothing the edges, polishing it fueling my ambition with hatred, jealousy, I... I... my life has been dedicated to killing you and your son for years its all I dreamed of, thought of, lusted over, it was my life for years..."

Mufasa's eyes softened, "so why did you let me live then brother, you could have killed me there easily and all your dreams would be reality in a matter of hours, what happened, why brother?" Scar was silent as he stared at the ground. Mufasa repeated himself, "Scar, why did you let me live?" Vexation could be heard in his voice, "I don't get you would obsess over being king just to bail and give all that up, what is going on?"

Scar sighed, knowing Mufasa would only get worse if he didn't answer, "I.. I don't know what happened, I guess I'm a coward, I just couldn't go through with it, I couldn't kill you, my conscious bested me..."

Mufasa stared at him surprised, "coward? Scar your no coward, he put his neck over his in a hug, you knew you probably would be banished, killed for betrayal, yet you decided to let me live, that takes bravery brother, most would have gone through with it."

Scar looked at him confused, "I don't understand, aren't you mad at me?"

Mufasa snarled, "of course I am idiot, you nearly to killed me and my son!" His eyes softened again as a smile came to his face, "but you didn't, you chose not to kill me, that is what matters most to me brother."

Scar stared at his brother surprised, he smiled at him, Scar stared a bit longer, however he slowly smiled back, and for the very first time in years as he looked at Mufasa he didn't see just another bad memory from his past, he saw his older brother.

Shenzi looked on in horror at all that went on, "Scar, what are you doing?!"

Banzai growled, "he let him live he lied to us!"

Ed just stared in surprise.

Shenzi's horror turned to envy, "he broke our little deal, he **isn't** going to get away with this."

Banzia growled as he leapt out, your darn right about that, come on lets go eat him while he's weak!" Shenzi pounced on top of him, "no you idiot! He's around Mufasa, you really think he'll let us touch his brother much less allow us to walk on his land?!"

Shivers went up her spine, she felt the shivers of Banzia also as she held him down, he squirmed underneath her, "alright alright lemme up so I can hide, I don't wanna be seen!"

Shenzi covered his mouth whispering, "not so loud idiot or he **will** see us!"

He stopped and nodded, "right gotcha."

Shenzi let him up as they slowly crawled back into the shadows, she glared at Scar, "this isn't over Scar, don't you dare think that any of this is over..." she slowly backed into the shadows glaring enviously at Scar. "_Don't forget us Scar, you'll regret betraying us..."_

**Okay so _A very goofy Christmas_ will be done sometime before Christmas, so please be patient and I am terribly sorry for the wait on that if anyone here has read that. Okay I was just reading a lion king comic from deviant art by_ Savu0211_, and I couldn't help but get this great idea for a story, it will be a two parter and I'll probably make a small sequel for my personal amusement later on. One more chapter and this will be done, hope you enjoy it so far bye And thanks for reading.**


	2. Judgement

_**Scar was about to kill his brother however he didn't, after a serious beating his brother talked to him and eventually he forgave him for what he did and made amends, however he still must face a trial, so once Mufasa gathered his son and Zazu they went home. Mufasa had Scar tell everyone what he had planned for years and what he had almost done in cold blood, now Scar is being held captive ina cavern at pride rock awaiting his sentencing.**_

Scar lay on the ground, his paws crossed and his head on his paws silently, how had it all come to this? "_Oh wait I remember now, I tried to kill my brother..". _he sighed, he was glad he had bailed yet he feared his sentencing, he knew his brother wouldn't allow him to be apart of the pride any longer, even if he would the lionesses; especially Sarabi wouldn't trust him again, he'd be lucky to be exiled instead of killed.

Suddenly a lioness came in, hard faced and unsympathetic, "your trial is to begin now, traitor". Scar forced himself to his paws, he was sore from the beating he had received, he managed to limp out after her though, at the opening to the cave were two other lionesses, he looked at them to see them glaring at him with envy.

The lionesses led him off to the front of pride rock, Scar was led up to Mufasa who gave him a hard glare, he looked to the ground silently.

"Scar", he looked up at his brother, "you tried to kill me and my son, you betrayed us all... I should have seen this coming... you can't be trusted scar."

Scar nodded, "I know... and I am sorry, for what I did, I know I will have to leave and I humbly accept this fact and will go without a struggle brother, I wi-"

"however when I look at you I don't see scar, no I see my little brother Taka, the lion I always loved and cared for who cared for me. Who was a friend of the pride and loved everyone and got love back. The lion who was humble, and gentle. I see that Taka, my brother still lives and that Scar is gone." Mufasa smiled as tears came from his eyes, "Taka, my brother, I love you, I forgive you for your mistakes, and the heinous act you nearly commited, I allow you to stay in my kingdom on these terms."

Scar stared at his brother, nodding in surprise.

"You must help the lionesses hunt, you must be respectful and considerate of everyone in our pride, and above all you must stay away from Simba at all times. With this said, welcome home brother."

Scar stared at him in surprise, tears came from his eyes as he walked to Mufasa, embracing him in a hug, weeping became balling as he apologized over and over, his tears soaking Mufasa's mane, every watched silently until Scar got a hold of himself. Scar's face had changed, he seemed to have a much softer face, he looked less dark and menacing, he looked like Taka again, someone he hadn't looked like since he was a cub.

Taka looked around at the lionesses then to the ground, he wanted to say something yet he had nothing to say at all. He stood there and looked to his brother who smiled at him, he knew he wouldn't get the prides trust back so easily as he had gotten his brothers, it would take time, if ever but he might get the chance to prove himself to everyone and regain their respect.

**Alright so it's done, I will be making A sequal, i dunno when it'll be posted though so please be patient. Bye and thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
